


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Chan is still a mom, Changbin is done, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Felix is just confused, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Jeongin is a little shit, M/M, Pre Debut, Reality Show Era, Road To Debut, Work In Progress, survival show era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I'm with you."Hyunjin said,placing his hand on Jisung's shoulder."Like it or not,but I'm here for you whenever you need me."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"Hello it's nice to meet you hyungnim."Hyunjin greeted politely with a bow."My name is Hwang Hyunjin,please take of me."

Chan just laughed and smiled fondly at the teen."No need to be so formal Hyunjin-ah."He reassured."Just Chan-hyung is fine."


End file.
